


Bajo esta luna, lo prometo

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adopted Children, Amor - Freeform, Crianza de Koga, F/M, Family, Fluff, Full Moon, Love, LuNa - Freeform, Romance, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: La diosa volvió a sonreir ante la tierna confusión que denotaba la cara de Seiya. Algo típico de él — Es que… iba a pedírtelo a ti —se sonrojó pero sostuvo la mirada. Seiya comprendió totalmente en el momento. RESPUESTA AL RETO DEL GRUPO SAINT SEIYA UNION FANFICKERA.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 3





	Bajo esta luna, lo prometo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Seiya tocando la puerta del cuarto de Saori.

— Adelante, Seiya —contestó ella dentro.

El caballero obedeció y entró encontrándose con la bella imagen de Saori sosteniendo a aquel pequeño que acababan de rescatar hacia unas horas atrás. Seiya no pudo evitar que se le escapara una tierna sonrisa ante tan hermoso momento.

— ¿Duerme? —preguntó acercándose a ella, buscando el rostro del pequeño.

— Si, al parecer estaba cansado y no tardó mucho en que el sueño lo venciera —Saori se acercó a la cama y depositó al pequeño en medio del lecho. Seiya se acercó y le colocó almohadas alrededor, haciendo un perímetro para que el bebé no fuera a rodar y cayera por el borde.

Ambos miraron al pequeño fascinados, escuchando su respiración profunda.

— No podré cuidar de Koga yo sola, Seiya —comentó Saori viendo al castaño a los ojos.

— Koga... —repitió él—, con que ese es su nombre... me gusta mucho —sonaba bastante bien para su gusto—. Y bueno, Saori tú sabes que todos te apoyamos en esto.

Saori mostró una tierna sonrisa y movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

— Lo sé Seiya, pero no me referia a eso —Él la miró sin comprender aun por donde iba ella—. Koga necesitará una madre y un padre que lo guíen.

Seiya volvió a mirar al pequeño que se había movido un poco — Quizás cuando crezca un poco más podríamos buscarle algunos padres, en el orfanato a veces...

— No Seiya, no lo daré en adopción —Saori acaricio la frente de Koga suavemente.

Seiya lucía confundido, no sabía entonces que era lo que Saori tenia en mente.

— ¿Entonces...?

La diosa volvió a sonreir ante la tierna confusión que denotaba la cara de Seiya. Algo típico de él — Es que... iba a pedírtelo a ti —se sonrojó pero sostuvo la mirada.

Seiya comprendió totalmente en el momento.

— ¿Q-Quieres q-que y-yo...? P-Pero...

— Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy grande y que es muy repentino pero... —dudó un segundo si decirlo, pero continuó, inspirada por la cálida sensación que le invadía el cuerpo—: yo no... yo no puedo pensar en nadie más que no seas tú para que sea el padre de Koga.

El color se les subió totalmente a ambos, sin embargo no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro. Saori esperaba paciente la respuesta; Seiya se había quedado callado. La respuesta sin embargo no llegó. En cambio y de forma repentina Seiya tomó a Saori de la mano y la jaló. Al parecer el caballero necesitaba tomar aire fresco, porque caminaba hacia el balcón. Una vez afuera el aire soplaba fresco, mitigando el calor de la noche que se coronaba con la vista espléndida de la luna brillante.

— S-Seiya —pronunció Saori sin apartar la vista del castaño al que le temblaban las manos.

El ahora dorado la miró a los ojos, despegó los labios que parecían sellados por cemento, enmudecidos de la impresión y habló—: ¿P-Puedo...? ¿P-Puedo abrazarte?

Las blancas extremidades de ella lo rodearon, temblorosas. Después él hizo lo mismo, abrazándola muy fuerte. Podían sentir el corazón del otro, latir a la misma velocidad.

— No sé si seré un buen padre, no lo sé y eso me asusta un poco —confesó —. No sé si soy apto para enseñar a ese pequeño… no lo sé, Saori —dijo Seiya, pegando su barbilla en la frente la diosa—. Sólo sé que daré lo mejor de mi para ustedes, que siempre los protegeré de todo, pase lo que pase, siempre será así Saori... hoy, aquí, en este momento... bajo es luna, lo prometo.

* * *

— Regresaré al santuario —anunció Seiya. Habían entrado nuevamente a la habitación para echarle un vistazo al niño que nos se había movido para nada—. Deberías intentar descansar, hoy fue un día ajetreado.

— Tu también necesitas hacerlo —le aconsejó Saori—. Por favor no te esfuerces tanto, los entrenamientos nocturnos pueden esperar —le pidió ella que conocía perfectamente bien la costumbre q tenía Seiya de hacer algo de calentamiento en las noches.

— Sólo daré un par de rondas por el santuario he iré a dormir —aseguró.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Entonces te veremos mañana.

— ¿Piensas llevarlo…?

— Por supuesto, no voy a separarme de él ni un minuto —afirmó con una sonrisa la Diosa.

— ¿No te preocupa la reacción que puedan tener los demás? —A Seiya le preocupaba un poco ese tema; aunque era evidente que no iban a llegar al santuario anunciándoles a todos que eran los padres adoptivos del niño, a la larga los demás se darían cuenta.

— Ellos lo aceptarán, estoy segura. Quienes conozcan a este pequeño que irradia luz en su cosmo, lo querrán mucho.

Seiya esperaba que así fuera — Gracias —dijo levemente sonrojado—. Sé que crees que me estás dando una responsabilidad que yo no he pedido pero, no es así... me siento feliz de que me hayas elegido para esto.

— S-Seiya, n-no tienes que agradecer —el tono suave de voz que Seiya adoptaba cuando se sinceraba le ponía las ansias de punta.

— Significa mucho para mi, princesa —admitió el castaño.

— También para mi, mucho —aseveró ella sonrojada.

— Los veré mañana para darle la bienvenida a Koga en el santuario. Seguramente todos se sorprenderán.

— Si, creo que todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Seiya salió de la mansión de Saori lleno de alegría, totalmente feliz y realizado. No tardó mucho en regresar al santuario, vistió su armadura y se dirigió a realizar sus acostumbrados rondines por el perímetro de las casas de sus compañeros. Todo parecía estar en orden, salvo la mente del dorado

— Soy... soy padre –dijo para si, sonrojándose un poco ante el hecho que en ese momento, le estaba cayendo en cuenta–. No puedo creer que ahora vaya a tener una oportunidad tan grande como esta de compartir esto con... —Seiya se detuvo. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba pero era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo fuera consciente de su cuerpo; podía sentir sus latidos rítmicos, sus dos brazos cayendo pesadamente a sus costados; los dedos de las manos y de los pies... por primera vez en mucho tiempo el castaño tenía en cuenta quien era, dónde estaba y hacia donde se dirigía. El panorama acababa de aclarársele como nunca—. Saori y yo, somos padres de ese pequeño... –el corazón del caballero dorado latía a lo que daba, rebosante de felicidad. Ciertamente eran palabras muy fuertes aquellas que se le formaban en la cabeza.

— ¿No deberías estar descansando? Hace rato tuviste una batalla —bramó una voz de entre las sombras de los pilares de una ruina.

— Shaina... ¿porqué siempre tienes la costumbre de andarte escondiendo?

— No me digas que te asustaste —se burló la santa de ofiuco.

— Para nada, nunca podría asustarme contigo, pero si un día te confundo con un enemigo y te golpeo no me eches la culpa.

— Siempre con tus tonterías —dijo sin mucho interés en el humor del dorado—. Mejor dime ¿qué fue lo que paso? Hay una gran alboroto en el santuario desde que todos ustedes regresaron de la batalla contra Marte.

— La verdad es que Marte es un Dios muy poderoso.

— ¿Pero? —se adelantó Shaina.

— Sabia que dirías eso —le echó una mirada acusadora—. Pero no fue derrotado, simplemente desapareció —Shaina lanzó un suspiró de desaprobación—. Regresará, así que debemos estar preparados.

— Entonces ¿Qué te parece si retomamos esa revancha de la otra vez? —preguntó ella con emoción impregnada en el tono de voz.

A veces, cuando Seiya daba sus rondas nocturnas y se topaba con Shaina los dos tenían breves batallas de entrenamiento. Seiya había ganado en dos ocasiones, Shaina en una y estaba dispuesta a superarlo por lo cual llevaba varias ocasiones incitando una pelea en la cual pudiera emparejarse con él.

— Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para después Shaina —sonrió el.

— De acuerdo, puede ser mañana —insistió ella.

Seiya lanzó una risita —Mañana es un día importante, creo que no podré y la verdad es que no sé hasta cuando pueda nuevamente —una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro Seiya misma que la santa de cobra no pasó por nada desapercibida.

— ¿Un día importante?

— Así es.

— ¿Y que de importante tiene el día de mañana? ¿Festejas una fecha especial? —lanzó un tanto tosca.

Seiya se quedó pensando por un momento —Si Shaina, es un día definitivamente especial así como lo es esta noche, con esta hermosa luna –señaló él a lo alto. El castaño observó la luna, maravillado y recordó ese fuerte contacto que había tenido con Saori apenas un par de horas atrás. En definitiva era el preludio de que cosas buenas iban a lllegar a su vida. Esa luna, era testigo de su inmensa felicidad—. Mañana vas a conocerlo, Saori lo traerá al santuario.

—¿Conocerlo? —una contrariada expresión se ocultaba detrás de la máscara de la cobra.

Seiya se sentía preso de la emoción. No podía aguantarse mucho el secreto, además confiaba en Shaina, pues a pesar de que era una mujer un tanto reservada y ruda sabía perfectamente que si le contaba algo ella no diría nada al respecto. Así que Seiya decidió contarle—: Vas a conocer a Koga, nuestro pequeño.

* * *

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Aquella noche había sido igual a la que se sucitaba en esos momentos. La brisa era fresca a pesar del calor que se podía sentir y la luna, era idéntica a la aquella vez; grande, brillante.

En esa ocasión, había presenciado la felicidad más pura que jamás le había notado al ex caballero pegaso. Esa noche, ella escuchó la dicha que se asomaba entre las palabras de Seiya y no pudo más que alegrarse porque él desempeñara un papel que siempre soñó, con la persona que amaba.

Después de eso, lo vio muy pocas ocasiones y sus entrenamientos nocturnos entre ambos cesaron. Seiya se dedicó plenamente a cuidar de su nueva familia, Koga y Saori. Posteriormente en una batalla contra el Dios Marte, desapareció y no se volvió a saber de él hasta el día en el que milagrosamente volvió.

Shaina sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Había ido a buscarlo para verlo y comprobar que realmente había regresado, que era él. Se lo topó a lo lejos, el dorado recién aparecido caminaba presuroso hasta los aposentos de la diosa a reunirse con ella y con el hijo que ambos habían criado.

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice? —dijo Seiya hincándose ante Saori.

— Sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo en una noche igual a esta.

— Aunque no estuve aquí con ustedes, traté con todas mis fuerzas de cumplirla. Fue por eso que trasmití mi cosmos hacia Koga, para aconsejarlo, para ayudarlo aunque fuera esa forma. Perdóname Saori, sé que te he fallado.

La diosa se dirigió hasta él— Ven—le ofreció su mano, Seiya la tomó y se puso de pie. Saori no iba a negar que todo ese tiempo había sido difícil para ella. Pensarlo muerto había sido el peor martirio en toda su vida. Siempre lo anheló junto a ella y junto a Koga, así que en esos momentos en que por un milagro lo tenía nuevamente frente a ella, mirándola de esa forma cómo sólo él la miraba, los protocolos y las reglas salían sobrando—. ¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó derramando cristalinas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Seiya la atrajo hacia su pecho envolviéndola fuertemente como hacía años atrás lo había hecho. Aunque en ese momento la situación era diferente porque se encontraban en el santuario, pero eso no le importaba. Necesitaba sentirla en sus brazos y no soltarla, la necesitaba a ella y a su hijo. Necesitaba estar con ellos para amarlos, como siempre los amó; a Saori, como la mujer de su vida, como su promesa eterna. A Koga como su hijo, su orgullo, su legado.

— Tu cosmos siempre estuvo conmigo —dijo entre lágrimas Saori—. No hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti Seiya. Por favor no te vayas, no te vayas nuevamente...—suplicó—. Koga te necesita y yo —se apretó más a él—, también te necesito tanto.

Fue entonces el turno para él, y las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos — Y yo los necesito a ustedes, a ti Saori. No tengas miedo, no temas, no dudes, no llores más tu dolor, esto aquí contigo nuevamente y no voy a perderlos una vez mas. Estaré a tu lado princesa, para siempre... bajo esta luna, lo prometo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 03/03/2014 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
